The Illusion of Ignorance
by Jim Rabbitfoot
Summary: Rosalie's parents had loved her once, a long time ago. She learned later that all good things didn't really last, but she just didn't realize paradise would end so soon. With her twin being hailed as the Girl-Who-Survived, and the overhanging threat of being disowned once she reached her majority. The voice in her head is more than helpful. Also, a Fowl. Fem!Grey!Harry T may change


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and Artemis Fowl, just thought you ought to know.**

 **Note: Hello Internet, welcome to this fanfic, tell me what you think, whether I suck or not, or whatever.**

 **Summary**

 _Rosalie Lilith Potter once loved her parents, and knew that once upon a time, they'd loved her back. But in all honesty, good things were never meant to last, but she hadn't expected it to end so soon. A prophecy was all that was needed to tip the scales out of balance, and all of a sudden she'd found herself with a lack of loving parents. Veronica Daisy Potter was hailed as the Girl-Who-Survived on the Samhain night, when really, it was Rosalie who deflected the curse back to the Dark Lord. Veronica was a demanding child, taking up most of her parents attention. Rosalie was left to scramble for the remains. Her family life didn't seem like it could get worse, but then she was sorted into Slytherin and very nearly disowned, but was left with the overhanging threat of kicking her out once she reached magical majority. Now she's in Slytherin, and she's got to learn how to play their games. Of course, the voice in her head is really more than helpful._

 _And now, with the addition of a Fowl in the formula, things get a lot more complicated._

 _Fem!Harry WBWL Grey!Harry AU_

 **1: The Beginning of a Book**

Veronica Daisy Potter was born on 11:56 pm, on the 31st of July. She was a sizeable, healthy baby, coming into the world with a loud, resilient wail. She grew a small tuft of red hair from her mother, and had her father's brown eyes.

Her twin, Rosalie Lilith Potter, was brought into the world on 11:59 pm on the same day, along with her pitiful cry that was easily soothed by her mother. She, too, had her mother's red hair, but had her mother's green eyes.

When Dumbledore had heard, he'd flooed to the Potters' household after Lily had been released from St Mungo's. He told them of a prophecy, a prophecy that stated that there was a chance that one of their children may grow up to defeat Voldemort. He had also explained this to the Longbottoms concerning their child Neville.

James swore that he would see to it that if the prophesied one was one of their children, he would do whatever it took to prepare that child for the future.

They had settled on the Fidelius Charm. The Longbottoms had settled for another charm of that type, known as the Occultum Charm. It worked similarly to the Fidelius Charm, except it would take a specific _rune_ , instead of simply the Secret Keeper spilling, to reveal the location of the house. James had chosen Dumbledore as the Secret Keeper, knowing the old man wouldn't spill. They moved to Godric's Hollow, to stay in a small summer home the Potters owned.

On the night of Halloween, James and Lily took the now-one-year-old twins to an order meeting at Hogwarts. Everyone was there, with Peter watching the children. While they were discussing their next course of action, Peter let in a group of Death Eaters along with Voldemort. The Death Eaters had sneaked in through the town of Hogsmeade, by a tunnel from Honeydukes. They'd dealt with the owners swiftly.

The Death Eaters along with Peter spread across the castle, viciously slaying anyone in their way. Voldemort went to where the children were sleeping in their crib, with one exception, as there were silencing charms put up around the area so as to not let the order know of their arrival. He walked over to the single awake one, a small child with red hair and green eyes watched him warily, like one might watch a preying tiger.

"I might as well deal with you first…," muttered Voldemort, before he sent the killing curse hurtling towards Rosalie. He watched horrified as the baby _absorbed_ the energy and through it back at him in sheer raw power. He was thrown towards the crib across the room and was slammed into the wall, and fell onto the floor in front of the crib of Veronica, who was staring at him sluggishly. His wand fell from his grasp and cut Veronica on the cheek, waking her up fully and causing her to cry out loudly. The wand had dark magic residue and left some on the cut. Soon all of the infants in the room were crying their tiny lungs out. Voldemort was burning from the excess power and screaming along with the infants, before he was reduced to a pile of ash. Rosalie watched as a smokey substance rose up and split into two, one piece sent into Rosalie, the other banished to unknown whereabouts.

Meanwhile the members of the Order were fighting with the Death Eaters in the Great Hall, alongside some seventh years and sixth years. "There're too many!" yelled a Ravenclaw over the chaos, "For every one we kill there are five more to replace him!"

"He's right!" shouted James as he deflected a Crucio. Dumbledore sent an over-powered binding spell and yelled at some of the Order members to round up the children and students. It seemed that Hogwarts was to fall.

Lily sped towards the children's room, to find Peter nowhere in sight, and Voldemort's robe alongside a pile of ashes. Once she saw the wand in Veronica's crib, she connected the dots and screamed, "Voldemort is dead!" She repeated the message with a sonorus and it echoed around the castle.

Bellatrix shrieked, "NO! YOU LIE YOU FILTHY MUDBLOODS AND BLOOD-TRAITORS!" She struggled against the bonds and broke free, sending curses towards the cheering Order members. Most dodged in time, but a few went down. James sent a stunner hurtling towards her, which hit her square in the chest as she prepared to send more curses.

Death Eaters were fleeing left, right and centre. They'd managed to rope up at least 50, not including the corpses.

After all the confusion was settled, Dumbledore made his way to the children's room.

Veronica was holding Voldemort's wand, with a scar on her face that had scabbed up and was sleeping peacefully. There was a dent in the wall and Voldemort's robes were being nudged away by Sirius's foot. Looking around, Dumbledore used Legilimency on Veronica. The infant's memories were dismembered and distorted. There were glimpses of Voldemort, though the distance was seen as close to her crib. There was a voice repeating what Voldemort had said to Rosalie, during some distortion. Then a scene of Voldemort flying towards the wall and falling in front of her crib, the comprehensible memories ended there, the rest being messily distorted images and dark patches.

Dumbledore ended the spell and declared that Veronica had defeated Voldemort. He held her up and announced, "Veronica Potter, the Girl-Who-Survived!"

/:-:\

Rosalie Potter poured over the journals of previous Potters, detailing spells, potions, and other useful tidbits.

 _There_ , instructed Tom, _retrogradae torrentibus semitam. To retrace one's path. You can use it on anyone, and you would know where they'd been and what they've done for the last seven days._

Rosalie made a small noise of acknowledgement and copied it down onto the parchment beside her, detailing its use. The parchment was already filled with at least thirty different spells in neat calligraphy.

Tom had been with her for as long as she could remember. He'd said that he was part of Lord Voldemort who had tried to kill her when she was a kid, and she wasn't okay with that. Not really. But Tom hadn't tried to kill her or possess her, so she supposed he was different.

At the famed Assault of Hogwarts, her twin was hailed as the Girl-Who-Survived. Quite frankly, she was a tad bit annoyed that her sister stole the credit, but being in the spotlight wasn't quite her thing, so she was fine. She had Tom after all; he made up for her parents.

The corpse of Peter Pettigrew was found near the entrance of the children's room. He'd been hailed as a martyr thought to have died trying to push back the Death Eaters and given an Order of Merlin. Surprisingly, no one had thought him important enough to tattle on. Rosalie knew that he'd been a traitor. There was a portrait of him in the living room. She'd always drawn on him whenever her parents weren't around.

Lily and James weren't horrible parents per say. They'd only neglected her a little and punished her when she tried to claim that she's destroyed Voldemort, and was seen as a jealous attention-seeking brat.

Rosalie was a tad bit miffed at that.

They stopped bothering to call her down for dinner after the first few times. Rosalie much preferred the company of books and Tom. Later she would dine on leftovers in the kitchen while she reviewed her notes.

She wasn't full of angst and thoughts of dark revenge. Nope. Tom had done that and look where that had got him.

 _The Chaining of Souls_ , said Tom, _binds souls to objects. Leaves the body dead._

"So you could keep souls of people you hate into the toilet?" asked Rosalie aloud. _Um. Yeah_.

"Nice," Rosalie jotted it down. They continued until Rosalie felt the familiar pangs of hunger grow troublesome. She rolled up the parchment and put it into a messenger bag at her side, capping the inkwell and slipping that and the quill inside the messenger bag as well. It was enchanted to be bottomless and lightweight.

Slipping it over her shoulder, she skipped down for her late dinner. While munching on cold mashed potatoes and chicken, Rosalie mentally repeated the spells and rituals she'd learnt, along with revising her Occlumency shields.

She noticed a letter on the table meant for her. Rosalie recalled that she was supposed to get her Hogwarts letter and took the letter with shaky hands. She slapped herself inwardly. How could she have forgotten?

Miss R. Potter

The Bedroom Next to the Library

Potter Manor

Inside, she read it in her mind, smiling with a rather dazed expression.

 **HOGWARTS SCHOOL** _ **of**_ **WITCHCRAFT** _ **and**_ **WIZARDRY**

 **Headmaster:** Albus Dumbledore

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

 _Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Miss Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

 **HOGWARTS SCHOOL** _ **of**_ **WITCHCRAFT** _ **and**_ **WIZARDRY**

 **UNIFORM**

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

 **COURSE BOOKS**

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

 _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

 _by Miranda Goshawk_

 _A History of Magic_

 _by Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Magical Theory_

 _by Adalbert Waffling_

 _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

 _by Emeric Switch_

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

 _by Phyllida Spore_

 _Magical Drafts and Potions_

 _by Arsenius Jigger_

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

 _by Newt Scamander_

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

 _by Quentin Trimble_

 **OTHER EQUIPMENT**

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

Rosalie had to bite her lip to prevent herself from screaming. Tom, though, was seething. _They didn't tell us!_ He raged, _They didn't tell us!_

"Oh it's fine," said Rosalie, even though she was beginning to get angry too. The nerve of them!

She finished up the rest of the meal, taking another Tupperware container filled with salad and fish for breakfast.

"I'd wager that they're leaving… tomorrow?" hazarded Rosalie.

/:-:\

She was correct. She was woken up next morning by Lily and told to prepare to leave for Diagon Alley. Seeing as they'd have breakfast at The Leaky Cauldron, Rosalie tucked away her was-to-be breakfast into the messenger bag.

She changed into a simple T-shirt and shorts under generic black robes with the Potter crest on them. Absent-mindedly, she summoned a hairbrush to her hand, before recalling that she wasn't supposed to use wandless magic in front of others.

The rest of her family were waiting for her, Veronica staring at her grumpily while crossing her arms. "Hurry up, Sally," said Lily, "Veronica, you go first."

Rosalie grimaced at her mother's nickname for her. "Rosalie is the name you gifted me, if you could bother to say it all the way," is what she thought in her head. Tom had been influencing her.

After their breakfast, they met with the Longbottoms. Veronica skipped towards the Longbottoms' daughter, the twin of Neville, and whispered excitedly, "We're going to get our wands, Kaitlyn! It's going to be so much fun, even if Rosalie's here!"

Rosalie scowled at their direction when she heard the last statement. The adults hadn't heard Veronica talking but had seen her scowl. Lily frowned at her, "Don't go scowling at your sister, Rosalie Lilith Potter. She's the reason we have peace now and don't you forget it!"

Rosalie's mood soured even further but said nothing when James gave her a glare that said _Stop or else._

Sirius and his wife, Ava, joined them later with his son, Dorian. It seemed strange that the adventurous Sirius Black could be tamed, but after the Assault of Hogwarts, she was the healer who patched him up.

Of course, it seemed hardly newsworthy what with the defeat of the Dark Lord.

Rosalie cast her gaze over to the three gathered children. Veronica, Kaitlyn, and Dorian. The three of them were best friends, had been since Veronica's fifth birthday. Dorian, was, of course, going to be going to Hogwarts a year after the girls. It didn't matter to them in the slightest. They'd probably pick up another kid, most likely the last Weasley boy.

Tom had pointed them out when Rosalie was six, listing their uses. Veronica was the fund and public relations expert, using her fame to sway the minds of people. On the orders of Kaitlyn, who was the planner and brains behind the scenes. Dorian was the brawn. Tom had said that it was too early to see who was the powerful one.

Rosalie would see later, when they arrived at Hogwarts.

She didn't need any new material, with the information stronghold that was the Potter library. Rosalie picked up some new copies anyway, along with her school books. Just as she tiptoed to reach an edition of Wanderings of a Tree in the Alps, she heard the confident voice of Veronica behind her, "No matter how many books you read, you'll never be able to best _me_."

Rosalie took the book of the shelf and turned around to face her twin, Kaitlyn, and Dorian. "The difference between this book and your opinion is that this book is useful to me."

Kaitlyn smirked, "Wanderings of a Tree in the Alps'? That's for toddlers. You could learn so much more from The Adventures of Martin Miggs, the Mad Muggle."

Rosalie snorted, "You could say the same for yourself."

 _Don't underestimate them, Rosalie,_ warned Tom, _they have magic too_.

Dorian growled, "Don't be so full of yourself; we outnumber you."

Rosalie cast her gaze over to him, "Yeah, so you need the other two to best me?"

She walked away, knowing that they couldn't do anything there. Veronica ran up to catch up with her and said in a sickly sweet voice, "We'll talk later, I promise. There's still time for you to see the error of your ways."

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "What error?"

Veronica's eyes turned to slits but she steamrolled on with her honeyed tone, "You have a chance. Be wise."

Rosalie's twin walked back to the rest of the trio and changed her tone back to her usual bright one.

/:-:\

Rosalie walked stiffly into the dusty shop. The rest of the family were at the counter, talking with Ollivander. James brought Veronica to the front and said, "Her wand hand is her right arm. I think you should try the powerful combinations first."

Ollivander hummed noncommittally and released his measuring tape upon Veronica. "I start of all my customers at the same level."

It didn't take long for Veronica to find her wand. Cherry and unicorn hair.

Kaitlyn went next and received an oak and dragon heartstring wand.

Finally it was Rosalie's turn. It took a long, long while for her to find her wand. Veronica was glaring irately at her.

Finally she was given an elder and phoenix feather wand. Dorian whispered to Kaitlyn and Veronica, "Wands of elder, never prosper."

Ollivander smiled, "It seems you know your wandlore, Mr Black. But Miss Potter's wand… Curious, very curious."

 _What curious? I can't see anything curious_ , said Tom.

"You see, the feather in the wand had a brother feather that came from the same pheonix. The brother wand was the one who made the famous mark on the other Miss Potter. I'm afraid to say that I sold the wand who did it. But You-Know-Who did great things. Terrible, but great."

 _Did he- Did he just_ compliment _me?_ asked Tom. _I think so_ , said Rosalie in her mind.

James paled, "Are you sure that wasn't meant for Veronica?" The twin mentioned stepped forward and grabbed the wand in Rosalie's hand. She waved it but nothing happened. Growling, she thrust it back into the intended's hands and stalked away reluctantly.

Shocked, they paid for the wands and left. Finally they would arrive at the robe shop. Kaitlyn and Veronica stepped up first. _So what now?_ Rosalie asked Tom, _My wand and yours share sibling feathers. What's that muggle saying? Birds of a feather, flock together?_

 _Oh shut up._ said Tom angrily, _It may just be due to my presence. It doesn't have to mean anything! The Priori Incantatem doesn't mean anything either!_

Rosalie was taken aback by his response. He was normally calm and cool, after all. Finally it came to be Neville and Rosalie's turn. Neville tried to get up on the stool, but tripped and fell over. His parents brought him away, apologising the the rest of the group, and said they would get their robes later.

James patted Rosalie on her back and said, "You'll be fine if we leave you here right?" Rosalie nodded, and got up on the stool.

A few minutes in, and another person got up on the opposite stool, "Hello, I'm Blaise Zabini."

Rosalie nodded, Tom had told her about his mother, "I'm Rosalie Potter. Pleased to meet you. I'd shake hands but I'm currently occupied."

Blaise smiled in understanding. Both children were plotting in their minds. Blaise spoke first, "So which house do you think you'll join?"

Rosalie almost snorted at his act. The Potters were infamous for sticking in Gryffindor. But she wasn't going to follow them, "I don't know. After all, the hat decides, doesn't it? And I have no personal preference. What about you?"

Blaise raised an eyebrow, "I follow the same line of reasoning as you, though perhaps I'll wind up in Slytherin or Ravenclaw."

"Wind up? You make it sound like a bad thing," Rosalie replied, doing her best to remain expressionless.

"You've got me there, but you should try using a verb to express it," retorted Blaise, who smirked.

"'Go to'?" asked Rosalie innocently.

Blaise dropped the smirk, "Touché."

Rosalie inwardly grinned at her own victory, "You'll need someone to look out for you. As for myself, I can't navigate the world alone. What do you say to a friendship-based alliance?"

Blaise nodded, "Whether it'll be temporary or permanent remains to be seen."

Rosalie hummed in response, while Tom proudly proclaimed, _Your first minion!_

/:-:\

Rosalie did a simple point-me spell. The wand took a few minutes of getting used to, but she could do it well enough. Tom used to make her practice spells wandless, but now that she had a wand, she could do the point-me now. Of course he'd still make her practice, but she found it amusing that a simple point-me spell was unable to be done wandless.

She found her way to her family bustling in the Leaky Cauldron, finding herself caught in between a private argument between James, Sirius and… She looked at the other man. _Artemis Fowl the First_ , drawled Tom in her mind, _Neutral._

A kid was pressed close to his side, _Fowl Jr.?_

"I'm a Black, Fowl. I know of your dealings with the underworld," snarled Sirius. He, the man, and Father hadn't noticed her yet, but the younger one drew his gaze over to her. She ignored all the banter and focused on keeping her face blank. _Be smart, act dumb_. The Occlumency lessons were paying off, because he seemed to buy it.

Seemed to. She didn't know for sure, but he could prove to be difficult.

She stood in the doorway for a few moments, letting a look of boredom cross over her features. Finally she walked away, almost feeling herself fade from the boy's mind.

He would definitely concentrate on the rest of her family. Until she made herself noticeable of course.

He seemed like a smart boy.


End file.
